


Datte chuushin ni kimi ga iru kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Estaba necesario dormir semidesnudo?”“¿Qué? ¿Tacchon, de qué demonio hablas?”“No me gusta que los otros te hayan visto... de esa manera.”“Es que... ¡tenía calor, nada más!”“Sí, bien... yo también.”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Datte chuushin ni kimi ga iru kara

**Datte chuushin ni kimi ga iru kara**

**(Es porque tú eres el centro)**

Ryo miró fijo a Ohkura con aire confuso.

Desde hace un par de días el hombre apenas le hablaba.

La noche antes había tratado de seguirlo en su habitación, pero Tadayoshi había rechazado, aduciendo el cansancio como excusa para irse a solas.

Nishikido no estaba muy convencido, pero no había prestado mucha atención. Al final, el tour ese año había sido muy agotador, y no estaba demasiado raro que Ohkura quisiera descansar, sin distracciones.

De todas formas, cuando esa mañana se habían visto por el desayuno y el menor había ido a sentarse a lado de Maru, ni siquiera dignificándolo con una mirada ni un saludo, se había preocupado.

Ahora estaba casi la hora del almuerzo; habían pasado toda la mañana ensayando por el concierto de esa noche, controlando la acústica y adaptando las coreografías por el escenario de la Shizuoka Ecopa Arena.

Estaba yendo a comer con los otros, cuando cruzó a Tacchon en el pasillo; aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, y cuando fue bastante cerca le cogió una muñeca.

“¡Tacchon!” le dijo, cuando él se giró para mirarlo, en aire inexpresivo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasara, pero el menor no le dio tiempo.

“¿Qué quieres, Ryo?” preguntó, distante.

El mayor se salió los ojos, y luego puso un aire irritado.

“¿Qué quiero? ¿Me dices cuál es tu problema?” preguntó, levantando la voz.

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas que tenga problemas?” contestó Ohkura, levantando las cejas como si no tuviera idea de lo de que estuviera hablando.

“No finges de no saber qué quiero decir, por favor. Desde hace ayer me evitas, y querrías saber qué demonio hice para...” a su lado pasaron unos miembros del personal, y Ryo se calló; luego tomó un brazo de Ohkura y lo arrastró dentro de los baños.

Tomó aliento, y volvió a hablar.

“Querría saber qué demonio hice para hacerte enfadar.” concluyó, mirándolo en los ojos.

Tadayoshi frunció el entrecejo, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose un labio.

“¿Estaba realmente necesario dormir semidesnudo?” murmuró.

Nishikido se salió los ojos otra vez, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decirle.

“¿Puedes repetir?” preguntó.

“¿Estaba necesario dormir semidesnudo?” repitió Tadayoshi, esta vez en tono más determinado. Ryo puso un aire travieso e inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

“¿Qué? ¿Tacchon, de qué demonio hablas?” preguntó, exasperado.

“No me gusta que los otros te hayan visto... de esa manera.” se quejó el menor, cruzando los brazos al pecho y echándole un vistazo enojado.

“Es que... ¡tenía calor, nada más!” se justificó Ryo. Ohkura chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una risita sarcástica.

“Sí, bien... yo también.” le dijo, en tono que quisiera sonara malicioso.

Nishikido lo miró por unos segundos, perplejo. Levantó una ceja, acercándose.

“Me vieron semidesnudo o desnudo docenas de veces, Tadayoshi.” le sonrió. “El hecho que te haya excitado sin razón no significa que ellos también sean animales.” concluyó.

Ohkura sonrojó violentamente, tomando un paso atrás y alejando bruscamente la mano que el mayor estaba extendiendo hacia de él.

“¡No soy _yo_ que me excito al azar! Ni siquiera Subaru parecía tan tranquilo, ¿verdad?” le atacó, casi gritando.

“¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Entrasteis en mi habitación y me despertasteis en plena noche, lo siento si olvidé de poner saco y corbata antes de dormirme.” contestó, en el mismo tono utilizado por él.

Ohkura no le contestó; se apoyó con la espalda contra la pared, teniendo los brazos cruzados y mirando intensamente el suelo.

Ryo se acercó de vuelta, despacio, y le puso los brazos alrededor de las caderas.

“Lo siento, Tacchon.” le dijo, condescendiente. Levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Te das cuenta que no hay razón de ser celoso, ¿verdad?” siguió, tratando de modular su voz para no enojarlo.

El menor bofó levemente, sin evitar el toque de su novio.

“No te burles de mí, Ryo. Es normal que sea celoso cuando veo a alguien comerte con los ojos, ¿no te parece?” contestó.

Nishikido respiró hondo, luego se mordió un labio y lo miró con aire para nada inocente.

“Y déjalos mirar, ¿no? El único que puede tocar sigue siendo tú.” murmuró, lascivo, mientras las manos empezaban a moverse en las caderas del menor, y él se acercaba más, hasta que su cuerpo no adhirió enteramente al suyo.

“Ryo... no estoy de humor.” se quejó Ohkura, de una manera que Ryo no encontró muy convincente.

“¿De verdad?” murmuró, sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras una mano se movía sin ceremonias dentro sus pantalones, desplazando el elástico de los bóxeres y cogiendo firme la polla del menor, metiéndose a mover la palma hasta que no lo sintió endurecerse en su mano.

“A mí no me parece tan indiferente, Tacchon.” se burló de él, mientras Tadayoshi inclinaba la cabeza, apoyándola pesadamente contra la pared.

“Ryo, detente. Po-podría llegar alguien, quita la mano.” le dijo, teniendo apenas éxito de concentrarse en sus palabras.

El mayor, de todas formas, tuvo que darle razón.

Sacó bruscamente la mano de dentro sus pantalones y abrió la puerta de uno de los baños, empujándolo adentro, cerrando con llave y teniéndolo parado contra una de las paredes.

“Problema resuelto.” dijo en tono práctico, apoyando los labios en los suyos para evitar que contestara, y se puso a deshacerle los pantalones, para retomar donde lo había dejado.

Los bajó, juntos a los bóxeres, hasta las rodillas; luego volvió a tocarlo, divirtiéndose a sentirlo gemir en su boca.

En ese punto dejó de besarlo; con una mano fue a acariciarle el pecho, mientras al mismo tiempo se agachaba en las piernas, hasta encontrarse arrodillado frente a él, su erección no leja de la cara.

Levantó los ojos, echándole una mirada maliciosa, luego se acercó con la boca a donde seguía teniendo la otra mano y sacó la lengua, empezando a lamerlo con toda la lascivia que tenía éxito de usar.

“¡Joder, Ryo!” gritó el menor, luego mordiéndose pronto una mano para impedirse de utilizar un tono demasiado alto, para evitar que alguien entrara a controlar que estuviera pasando.

Por su parte, Nishikido rio bajo y tomó enteramente en boca la erección de Tadayoshi, moviendo la cabeza y la lengua de un ritmo pronto rápido.

No tenían muchísimo tiempo, y sabía que con los movimientos correctos no iba a tomarle mucho para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

Ohkura, entretanto, había llevado una mano detrás de su cabeza, cogiéndole el pelo con los dedos y tirándolo de vez en cuando, apretando cada vez que Ryo movía la lengua de manera diferente, cada vez que cambiaba ángulo.

El mayor ahora se había desabrochado los pantalones, y se había metido a mover la mano en su erección de manera frenética, consciente del hecho que no iba a tener tiempo para que el menor devolviera el favor, no cuando tenían los minutos contados.

Con la mano libre se aferró firme a la cadera de Ohkura; el aliento del menor estaba más y más irregular, seguía dirigiéndole frases sin sentido, y la mano detrás de su cabeza lo dejaba apenas moverse a solas, teniéndolo en su lugar.

No le tomó mucho antes de correrse en su boca, tirándole el pelo tan fuerte de hacerle daño, arriesgando casi de sofocarlo porque bajo su agarre no tenía éxito de moverse.

Ohkura tenía todavía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba pesadamente, la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, mientras Ryo aceleraba el ritmo de la mano en su erección, corriéndose también, con un gemido sofocado.

Después de unos segundos se puso en pie, no sin dificultades, apoyándose a su lado y tomando unas piezas de papel para limpiarse, antes de girarse hacia el menor y sonreírle.

“¿Pues? ¿Perdonado?” preguntó, malicioso.

Ohkura hizo mala cara, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“No es así que se resuelven los problemas, Ryo-chan.” contestó, pero Ryo se dio cuenta que ya no había trazas de rencor en su voz.

“Bien, técnicamente no hice nada mal, pues esto fue un bonus.” le hizo notar, levantando las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

Ohkura sacudió la cabeza, arreglándose los pantalones y saliendo, dejando a Ryo detrás.

“Nos ha hecho tarde, no va a quedar nada de comer.” se quejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con el mayor que lo seguía.

“Lo siento que no pensé en tu apetito, pero si tenía tanta gana de ir al almuerzo tendrías que haberme parado.” le dijo, alcanzándolo y metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Tadayoshi se paró, girándose hacia de él con una sonrisita en la cara.

“No dudaba que no lo hubieras pensado... al menos, tú tenías algo de someter a los dientes.” se burló de él, volviendo a caminar.

“Sigue siendo tu culpa para enfadarte conmigo sin una buena razón. Y la próxima vez que piensas que otros se exciten viéndome semidesnudo sólo porque pasó a ti, llévame a la cama más que enfurruñarte todo el día.” lo reprochó.

Habían casi alcanzado los otros, cuando Ohkura se paró otra vez, acercando la boca a la oreja de Ryo.

“No veo la razón… es agradable verte mientras tratas de hacerte perdonar.” murmuró, luego aceleró el paso y fue a sentarse con los otros.

Nishikido se quedó parado en el medio del cuarto unos segundos más, luego sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

No tenía nada de contestar.

Al final, que la razón fuera imaginaria o no, _adoraba_ hacerse perdonar. 


End file.
